1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and, specifically, to a clock synchronized type semiconductor memory device which operates in synchronization with externally applied clock signals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a structure of a semiconductor memory device containing a cache, in which a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) having a large storage capacity serving as a main memory, and a static random access memory (SRAM) having small storage capacity serving as a cache memory are integrated on the same semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Background Art